This invention relates to a machine for sharpening knives, especially but not exclusively knives of the type used for slicing, by hand, meats and similar foods, and which require particularly accurate sharpening.
At present the sharpening of such knives has to be effected by skilled personnel, because only if the operator possesses considerable manual dexterity is it possible to obtain a high degree of sharpness with the machines at present available. This arises primarily from difficulty in keeping the knife suitably orientated relative to the operative abrasive element of the machine during the sharpening. Since sharpening has to be effected frequently in order to keep the knife efficient, the existing machines are relatively uneconomical insofar as labour is concerned.